Into Dust
by StarFeathers23
Summary: Things are finally getting back to normal for Cas and Eliana... but will their ultimate destinies keep them away from each other? Or drive them closer? Sequel to Dust and Bones.
1. Reunion

**PLEASE READ!  
>This is a sequel story, pleeease start with my other story (Dust and Bones) or you might get a bit confused (:<strong>

**I'M BACK! After all the amazing feedback from my first story, I decided to continue the tale of Cas and Eliana and hopefully people are still interested! I can't guarantee I'll update regularly because of Uni and work, but I WILL update as soon as I can. **

**PLEASE review etc, it really means the world to me to have some feedback! And as always... enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p>"Eliana, sweetie? You miss him don't you?"<p>

I glanced up at my mother with a start; I had been completely lost in my thoughts again. Not that this was a rare occurrence lately. "Which one?" I asked dryly. My mother just gave me a small, sad smile and left the room, probably to make me another cup of "piping hot, sweet, soothing tea" as she liked to call it.

I sighed and lay down on our couch, curling myself into a foetal position. Maybe I could turn the TV on, but I just could not bring myself to move. So I resorted to my usual activity these days – closing my eyes and reflecting on everything that had happened lately. Since all the whirlwind events from in the barn a couple of months ago I had hardly seen Cas. Dean told me you have to pray for him but he never answers... typical. Maybe it's because I'm just not the praying type. Who knows?

I ran an agitated hand through my unruly hair, especially since I couldn't even remember the last time I had brushed it. Although I had no energy to really show it anymore, I was still seething. After everything we had been through together the least he could do would be to show up and see how I'm doing. Which for the record was not brilliant. I had killed my father, and even though deep down I knew I had no choice... it damn well hurt.

We'd had the funeral, I didn't know what cover story mum came up with (and I didn't want to know), and Castiel didn't even show for that. Right when I needed him most. At times I felt like he was there, maybe a flutter of a leaf or a breeze cooling my tears... but it was all my imagination. I stood there, watching the coffin being lowered into the ground, all the while unconsciously avoiding my mother's hugs. Sam and Dean were there but every time they came near I walked away. In the end they settled for giving me sympathetic smiles across the room whenever I caught their eye. I didn't want sympathy, I didn't need sympathy.

I was broken.

Of course mum tried her best at being the new single parent, but not being near your daughter since they were five and then having to suddenly deal with an extremely messed up young woman... I didn't expect miracles.

I just needed someone who would tell me everything will be alright; tell me everything will get better eventually, even if I didn't believe that yet. Someone I had a connection with.

"I thought you could use another cup of tea, sweetheart," my mother's careful voice entered my mind. She was afraid of either more waterworks or the occasional angry outburst – depending on my mood. I slowly opened my eyes and watched as she walked over to the coffee table and placed down a mug of tea. I just shook my head and replied tiredly, "I'm ok mum. You drink it," and stood to leave. My mother's eyes followed me and I jumped as she suddenly grabbed my hand. I winced at the human contact, having isolated myself for so long. She saw this and sighed wearily. "Eliana, please... there are things we need to discuss... important things." Her eyes continued to search my face, almost pleading with me, but I shook my head. What was there to discuss? Our feelings? Our pain? No thank you. I shook my head, "I'm sorry mum, I don't feel up to talking," then left the room to her small reply of "ok, honey. Whatever you wish."

I trudged upstairs to my room with a heavy heart. Mum tried her best but she wasn't what I needed right now, she couldn't just drop back in and act like everything is funky dory. I closed the door softly behind me and leaned (lent is past tense, isn't it?) my back against it. After a while of just staring into space I felt myself sliding down the door to sit on the floor as wracking sobs swept through my body. I couldn't cope with this anymore. I was fed up with trying to get over everything, get over the emotions – the guilt. I was fed up of trying to cope on my own.

"Castiel?" I thought silently, trying once more to contact someone who I knew I should really be trying to get over. "Are you there? I really need you."

I waited a few moments before realising, yet again, he wasn't going to show. I leaned forwards and placed my hands over my eyes and let the misery wash over me.

I suddenly jolted back with a start as I felt a hand on my shoulder and slammed into the door behind me. I winced with pain as a familiar voice asked, "Eliana?"

My eyes flew open. Castiel stood over me, his eyes full of concern. I tried to fight it, but all the anger that had built up over the past month overflowed as I pulled my sore back into a standing position. "Where the hell have you been, Castiel? Finally decided to grace me with your presence? I called for you, I needed you, and now you decide to pop back in? What makes you think I would even want to see you after this all this time?"

Castiel frowned, "But... you called for me Eliana. I answered that call."

I laughed humourlessly. "Yes, I called Cas. I have also been calling every day for the past couple of months and you never showed any of those times! You have no idea what I've been trying to deal with and quite frankly, I do not think you care."

"Of course I care Eliana," Castiel muttered as he reached out a hand to me. I closed my eyes, fighting the desperate urge to take his hand and give in to his comfort, but with a great effort I knocked his hand aside and strode past him to other side of the room. However, half way across the room, Castiel had caught up with me and grabbed my arm to spin me round to face him. Ugly fat tears were freely falling down my cheeks by now and I just looked at him sadly as I asked, "Why now Castiel?"

"I have been thinking Eliana. Thinking about what is important to me and my life. I thought I could find an answer up in Heaven, my home, but it has been difficult. Heaven is in such a state... I am expected to help, of course, but instead I find myself thinking about you. I find myself thinking I would rather be with you, Eliana. It is traitorous to think these thoughts, I am supposed to be helping my family in Heaven and do my duty but I will admit – I find it almost impossible. Having thoughts about humans like this is rebellious; I cannot think what my brothers and sisters would say about the situation. Despite this... I needed to see you Eliana - I could not go another day without seeing you." After this speech he just looked at me with those beautifully familiar blue eyes, tinged with sadness and hope.

"What are we gonna do now then, Cas?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

He shook his head sadly and then with a sudden feeling that he was mustering some kind of strength, he raised his head to gaze down at me. All I could do was meet this gaze, lost in the intense blue of his eyes and the strangeness of the situation.

Then so quickly, as if he might change his mind, he placed both hands either side of my face and kissed me softly, hesitantly. All the anger I had felt for him melted away as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, as if this was the moment I had waited for my whole life. It felt like a different Castiel, a Castiel who was certain of himself and that someone loved him, as he moved a hand into my hair and held me tighter, as if afraid to let me go.

After we stood kissing for a few moments Castiel slowly pulled away, and I instantly wanted him back. I smiled up at him as he frowned at me in his usual way, but did not remove his hand from behind my head. "Well," he said after a short while, "that was certainly interesting."


	2. Reflection

**AHHHH late again, I know. But with job, uni and general life problems becoming a depressing black hole, I AM FINALLY FREE FOR SUMMER! So hopefully inspiration will strike my writing again so I'll be able to update more frequently (: I am SO sorry for the delay, and I really hope any readers out there are still sticking with me - and if you are then thank you ever so much, it means a whole deal to me.**

**And as its my 20th birthday on wednesday (ARRGGHH SCARY) then any lovely reviews will be an excellent present ;) heheee enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where on earth did that come from, Cas?"<p>

"To be honest Eliana, I do not know. I just really missed not seeing you and then had the urge to – to kiss you and..." he trailed off, deep in thought. I smiled at him, sensing the turmoil in his mind, and kissed him briefly again before asking, "So what do we do now?"

Castiel looked at me and shook his head. He sighed softly before answering, "I do not think I can answer that. I do think I can explain my... feelings though. You met me when I was technically human, yes?" I nodded in reply, waiting for him to continue, "Therefore I must have developed such a connection with you that it remained once my powers returned, otherwise I should not be feeling _anything _as an angel. Do you understand?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Angels are as emotionless as marble, the perfect warriors you told me." I frowned, "So now you're some strange hybrid of an angel?"

Castiel's eyes suddenly held a tinge of sadness which vanished with a blink, he shook his head again slowly. "This is the problem, Eliana" his gaze met mine, he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "my brothers in Heaven seem to think that these emotions... compromise my ability to carry out my duty. That becoming human has weakened me."

"So that's it?" I asked quietly. I was terrified of the answer, the answer I knew had to come – if I knew Cas at all. His sense of duty was overwhelming, even if he couldn't explain it. I stared at an old stain on the carpet, focusing on memories of a glitter rampage at the age of nine - anything but thinking about what was in front of me, the crushing silence from Cas that said it all.

Gently, so gently it felt more like a whisper of a touch, Castiel lifted my chin up to meet his eyes, to see the emotion behind the blue that expressed what he couldn't say. He just looked at me for a few moments, my heart pounding as he still held my chin so I couldn't escape his eyes... not that I particularly wanted to. Finally, hesitantly, he traced his hand up to my cheek and kissed me again. I melted under his touch, throwing my arms around his neck as his arms went around my waist. He crushed my body to his with such power and determination, and the intensity of this was so strong. We never wanted to let each other go. All the fears, the worries of not knowing if we could even be together properly were thrown away and it was just us two. Nothing else mattered.

Eventually, all too soon, Castiel pulled away and leant his forehead against mine. He looked at me with his intense gaze – studying me. It was then I realised I was crying and I hastily tried to wipe away the tears with one hand while still clinging to him with the other. He suddenly straightened and the sudden gap between us felt like a gulf. I smiled at him as he frowned back at me and then lowered his gaze to the floor. "I am sorry, Eliana. I should not have done that."

"Why?" I asked, "Didn't you want to?" Cas allowed himself the tiniest of smiles, almost invisible to the naked eye, then frowned at me again, "Of course I did, Eliana. It felt like the right thing to do in the circumstances. But in hindsight it was not. My duty may very well keep me away from you – it is unfair."

Suddenly I felt overwhelmingly tired. "Cas, life is never fair, but we can work it, can't we?" I pleaded with him, wanting to reach out to touch him but afraid he would close himself off again. "We can't let the angels take you away from me, or... or stop us being together! You defied them once before, I know you did Cas, so what's different this time? We can work it... please?" He just looked at me and reached out to hold my hand in his, "I do not know Eliana," he said, "but I will try. I will try."

That was good enough for me, for now. He had shut himself down again so I knew better than to carry on. So I just smiled, kissed his hand softly, and then asked if he would just sit with me while I fell asleep. I hadn't had a good night's sleep in so very long.

He nodded, and I curled up on my bed as Cas sat next to me. He gently played with a strand of my hair, almost absentmindedly. I could tell this was all troubling him greatly, but I knew to leave him to it. After so long when he thought I was asleep, and I have to admit I was slowly drifting into oblivion, he took off his trench coat and carefully placed it over me. I gave into the wonderful blackness.

* * *

><p><em>Two people stood in front of me. A man, tall, dark skinned. He had shoulder length black hair and wicked eyes. He stood perfectly straight in a crisp suit, his hands clasped behind his back. The second person, a woman. Her blonde hair was styled into a perfect bob, not a hair out of place. She wore a purple blouse tucked into a black high-waisted skirt. They were angels.<em>

"_What do we do about this Sofiel?" The man asked. His name was Valefor. The woman, Sofiel, narrowed her green eyes and sighed. "We need to take care of it. We cannot let this... interference hinder our plans." She looked pointedly at Valefor and folded her arms across her chest. For an angel Sofiel certainly carried a lot of attitude. Valefor just seemed quietly dangerous. _

"_I need the girl. Imagine the praise we could get if we were the ones to harness a child of a prophet! We would be the ones to finally bring Father home, to be revered above all angels!" Her eyes shined with imagined glory, then she sneered, "We just need to take care of that small problem." _

"_Let me do it, Sofiel. I have wanted to take down the teacher's pet for a while, and this dramatic fall from grace is the perfect opportunity." Valefor sneered, a perfect expression to match his wicked eyes, "I want to do it."_

_Sofiel considered this for a moment, and then shrugged, "Fine." She agreed, "But I want to be there. We shall see the full potential of the brat and... dispose of her plaything. Dispose of Castiel."_

I gasped awake. I hadn't had a dream, a vision, in so very long I had almost forgotten about them. To be honest, I had only ever had them in relation to the events with my father, and this was different. This was a whole new kettle of fish. Castiel was in danger and I was wanted by angels I didn't even know – and I certainly didn't know why. Harness me? I couldn't do anything other than have random dreams that didn't make sense, they certainly weren't proper visions. And if I could potentially do more, wouldn't Cas have told me? With a start I remembered the danger to Castiel, I needed to warn him. Then I remembered I told him to stay with me whilst I slept.

Castiel was certainly not here with me right now. He was gone.

Overwhelming emotions gripped me as I stared around my empty room. Why would he leave me alone after finally becoming so close? After all this time apart? Unless... he hadn't left willingly. The angels from my dream, angels I didn't even know, were threatening him and they could easily have got to him.

Then I realised the trench coat was gone. Hurt flooded me - if he had time to recollect his coat from me then he can't have been taken by force. Once again, he'd vanished. Maybe this time he wouldn't come back and I'd be alone again...

Forcefully, I shook my head. I will not be turn back into that emotional wreck that I was before – I will _not _let Cas do that to me again. I had to attempt to contact him again, to warn him about these unknown angels from my dream. Then either slap him for disappearing again or kiss him relief – that one will remain to be seen.


	3. Reason

**I am a terrible fan-fction author, I do apologise. It has been way too long since my last update but I've just been so busy - forgive me?**

**Anywhoo. I AM BACK (again) and I actually remembered my fanfiction log in. Result. **

**Please enjoy, and if any of you wonderful and patient readers are still with me, please review etc (:**

* * *

><p>"CASTIEL!" I barked into the nights sky, the crisp darkness turning my breath into snaking tendrils. I was standing in the garden, it was approximately two in the morning and I was fuming. After my dream, there had still been no sign of Cas, so I decided to try a less busy time of day and shout him down from wherever he was. I would not give up this time!<p>

"Eliana, you do know how be persistent, do you not?" I whirled around as a flutter behind me alerted me that he had finally arrived. His eyes flashed in amusement when he saw me properly, "what, exactly, is all this in aid of?" He asked, and I swear there was a mocking tone in there somewhere.

I put on my haughtiest expression and shrugged nonchalantly. I was stood there in the puffiest coat I could find, the overflowing pockets full of handmade stakes, salt, a cross I found at my Grandma's, silver in the form of bracelets, necklaces and cutlery, a kitchen machete and a bible. "I figured, y'know, that if you hadn't answered by three I was gonna go out there and damn well find you," I glared at him in challenge.

One of his eyebrows raised ever so slightly before collapsing into his usual frown, "what are you fighting with this assortment of items?" I faltered, my grand plan seeming slightly childish under his watchful gaze, "well... all unholy things versus the big man upstairs I figured wouldn't like bibles and religious stuff, make them uneasy y'know? Plus I could read up on clever bible quips to unsettle them in a standoff and therefore buy me some time – like in the movies. And I know supernatural type things don't like salt and silver do they?" Finally, I studied the machete with a moody shrug, "and it can't hurt to have a weapon."

"And is the weapon made of silver too?" Castiel asked, his eyes flashing with humour.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a few extra seconds before dramatically whipping out the machete and peering at it in the early morning gloom. "Um. No. Stainless steel, I'm afraid" I replied with a haughty head tilt. I was slowly going off his slight human traits that had crept through.

Castiel continued to match my gaze as he stepped closer to me, the mist curling from his breath softly brushing my face. "What properties does this stainless steel add to the weapon? I have not heard of this material."

"It... it adds... ummm..." I trailed off, staring at the machete in my hand for inspiration. Then I reached up and kissed him briefly before attempting a nonchalant laugh and chucking it into a hedge for hiding. "Let's just leave it here yeah? On second thoughts I think it's for... boogiemen! And I doubt we'll meet one of them on this battle. Maybe next time!" I waved my hand at an attempt as casual behaviour. "So what's the plan?" I asked, changing the topic hastily.

"You are the one who called me down here, Eliana. I would have thought that was your domain."

"Yeah but..." I sighed, "I thought you were going off without me. I'm sorry. I want to help you." I reached for his hand gently. He seemed to sigh then shook his head slightly. "You cannot help me Eliana, we have discussed this."

"But I have new information!" I blurted desperately. He glared at me and I shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "You had another vision? Eliana, you know I asked you to inform me of these as a matter of urgency."

I winced at his tone but matched his gaze evenly. "Yeah, I did, but only the one I swear. That's why I called you but..." I trailed off. I didn't really want to tell him what I'd seen in case he went into angel soldier mode dramatically and I lost him again. He could be so rash sometimes. As he continued to glare at me, waiting, I knew I had no choice. I sighed then continued, "I had a dream about two angels, Valefor and Sofiel?" I looked to Cas for recognition and it was confirmed with his frown deepening even further. "Yeah, well they were discussing me. They want to find me and... _harness_ me. And my powers. They figured they could be the ones to bring your Father back if they had me." I shook my head in confusion, "but all I can do is have badly timed dreams, surely? I certainly can't mind control or anything useful."

Castiel watched me carefully, "this is true Eliana, but a child of a prophet could harness powers we do not know of yet. There has never been a proper study of what a child can do, as it has not been really been seen in our history. Maybe you will grow into further abilities, and Valefor and Sofiel want to experiment and see what you can do. Eliana, the angels are growing desperate. We have no control in Heaven and we are all grasping at straws to find a solution. Maybe these two angels have a better idea than some."

I looked at him sharply and replied angrily, "So what? You gonna just hand me over if they have such a good idea? Yeah, thanks for the support, Cas." I lowered my head and tried to hold back the tears of frustration that threatened. I knew this would be a dodgy conversation, but it was even worse than I expected. I started when I felt his hand brush my cheek, but then he took it back as if he thought better of it and replied, "Eliana, of course not. I just thought if any angel should harness your power, then it should be me. If you are willing, of course." I lifted my head and met his gaze with a smile, "of course, Cas. But trust me, I can't do anything." I shrugged apologetically.

"We are not certain of this Eliana. We just have to see what happens over time. Are you sure that is all your saw?"

I met his gaze evenly, desperate not to show the emotions twirling in my head as I answered, "yeah, Cas. That's it." Maybe it wasn't my best idea yet, but I would protect Cas no matter what. Telling him they were after him would only send him straight to them. I would not let him go back into danger again for me.


End file.
